


A Rigged Game

by AislingSiobhan



Series: Prompts and Gifts [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Charity Auctions, LiveJournal Prompt, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, To get what Loki wants, Tony is pretty rude about fund raising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingSiobhan/pseuds/AislingSiobhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn’t want to sell himself to some rich, vapid stranger even if it was for a good cause. But then he saw who, exactly, was bidding on him, and suddenly Tony wasn’t so opposed to the idea. A date with Loki? That sounded like his kind of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rigged Game

I have vague memories of writing this already, but since I don't seem to have posted it and it isn't saved to my laptop or my email drafts, it must have been a dream? 

This is for Anonymous on the FrostIronPrompt LiveJournal, and for LJ user unna_rainchaser for waiting patiently for 18.5 months... Enjoy! 

 

**“A Rigged Game”**

**Disclaimer:** The Avengers, Tony, Loki, etc belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, et co. I make no money from this and own nothing, don’t sue.   
**Summary:** [Tony/Loki] Tony didn’t want to sell himself to some rich, vapid stranger even if it was for a good cause. But then he saw who, exactly, was bidding on him, and suddenly Tony wasn’t so opposed to the idea. A date with Loki? That sounded like his kind of fun.   
**Warnings:** Slash. Loki/Tony. Charity Auction. Tony is pretty rude about fund raising. Post-Avengers. LiveJournal prompt.   
**Rating:** R?  
 **A/N:** The prompt was: “The Avengers all take part in a charity auction, and Loki, looking all regal and elegant in his formal suit keeps smiling and bidding on Tony - who is all intrigued and does leave with Loki in the end.”   
**Title:** “ _Auction houses run a rigged game. They know exactly how many people will be bidding on a work and exactly who they are.”_ Jerry Saltz.

_XXX_

**Words:** 2,785  
 **Chapter 1**  
The party was in full swing by the time Tony arrived. He walked into the room with a tumbler of whiskey in one hand and a pretty girl's waist in the other. It was bad form perhaps, considering what he was there for, but it wasn't like Tony had volunteered to go. Pepper had forced him, practically dragged him out of his workshop by the earlobe two hours earlier with strict instructions to shower, change, and get his butt to the charity auction on time. He was late, but the first two he had managed. Steve's only order was to behave, followed jokingly (or not) by Clint's "earn loads of dollar dollar, you whore!" 

Money was being raised to fight cancer, or aids, or to rebuild buildings that Doom had blown up (or something worthwhile, Tony hadn’t actually been listening). The who's who of New York was there, along with a few blow-ins from out of town, the well-to-do of society wanting to do their part to help without actually having to do anything to help. Money solved all problems, right? And throwing it at the needy made you look good to boot. 

Bruce had begged off of the fundraiser, claiming that the excitement of the evening might over excite him; no one wanted that. Steve was there, suited and booted in his Captain America costume (a far cry from Tony's designer Leonard Logsdail1 in price and style), but the woman hanging all over him seemed to love the red, white and blue monstrosity. She was blonde and slim, clad in a shimmering blue dress that left little to the imagination and her bidding paddle was tucked away inside of her handbag, handle just about poking out, signifying her retreat from the event. She had already caught her prize, it seemed, and judging by the tightness of Steve's mouth he was finding it difficult to lead by example. 

Behave, Tony thought, throwing his friend a wink when the blond managed to catch his eye. 

Clint was still on the stage, waiting calmly because he knew Natasha would bid on him and win, saving him from a horribly long and awkward evening with a gold-digging stranger. Natasha was sitting at the back of the crowd, dressed in her signature black, red hair curled and hanging loose around her shoulders. The dress was tight and expensive, plain but for a slit to the thigh on one side. Her lips were as red as her hair, and they were curved up smugly as she raised her paddle again matching the other bidders easily and outstripping them. Tony could see the sweat dripping off of the end of the auctioneer's nose, the way his forehead gleamed; the man was all but salivating as Natasha continued to drive the price up. When she won, it came as no surprise to Tony, nor to the other Avengers, but quite a few of the women in the audience turned around in their seats to give her accusing glances; one even turned to her friend and whispered something that no doubt Natasha would get her back for before the night's end. 

Clint jumped off the stage, making short work of removing his suit jacket now that he no longer needed to sell himself to the audience. Tony kept to the side of the room, his 'date' still clinging to him and babbling excitedly in his ear. His drink was finished though, and he considered sending her off to get him another, but didn't want to risk her causing a fuss on her way back, searching loudly and drawing attention to him, once he managed to lose her. The two men traded nods, and Tony sighed wistfully as Clint sank into the seat beside his (secret) girlfriend, wishing that Pepper had agreed with his idea of her using his own money to buy him. Sleeping with a random woman was one thing, but Tony generally didn't do dates. Especially when it was them asking him out: he was a little too choosy to be comfortable with not having the choice of partner be his. 

Thor practically caused a riot when he walked out onto the stage. A hand waved Tony towards the curtain that had previously shielded Thor, a very familiar hand and so Tony walked towards it, using the stairs at the back of the room to get behind the stage so that his presence could remain as much a secret as possible, dragging the supermodel along with him. She grinned widely at him, incorrectly assuming that her presence meant that Tony wasn't up for auction; if he was, why would he be with her? It was a decent assumption, but neither of them had factored Pepper making him leave his workshop for this event an hour sooner than he planned to leave to meet the model. Thor was turning this way and that, flexing every muscle he had, as Tony made his way to Pepper. Jane, who they could just about glimpse through the gap in the curtain, was practically green with jealousy in the audience. There was no way should could afford to match even the lowest of the bids, not even for her _boyfriend_! 

Tony considered bidding on her behalf, you know, doing his one good deed for the year and helping out a friend at the same time (and using his money for tonight's 'good cause'), but then he suddenly had better things to worry about. The model at his side was being pulled away by Pepper, and she wasn't one bit impressed about it. 

"Tony!" She cried, batting her eyelashes at him in the hopes of enticing him to come to her aid. Tony just shrugged, because he knew better than to argue with Virginia Potts, who could probably rule the world if she wanted to. He was lucky that she cared about him enough to stick around as his friend and the CEO of his company after she broke up with him, because there was no way he could manage the company alone and continue being Iron Man _and_ Tony Stark respectively. 

"Where do you want me?" 

Someone must have won Thor by then, because Pepper's assistant directed him to the stage. The woman was quiet and slim, but she raised her chin pointedly when Tony rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend. Tony followed her, allowed her to pull back the curtain for him, and then stepped out onto the stage with his eyes closed and his arms spread, grinning widely at the excited screams the women in the audience just couldn't hold back. The men were clapping, the older people nodding to one another, likely planning to win his time for their daughters or granddaughters who weren't able to be there; but there was one man who sat calmly, crossed legged, with his paddle flat over his knee, just watching. 

The man looked tall, while sitting down, so he was probably a good foot taller than Tony standing. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt and a gold and green scarf with a black pattern along the edges casually thrown around his neck. He had the paddle in one hand, legs crossed with it resting on one knee, and in the other hand he held a cane topped with an ornate sphere. He was dark haired and green eyed and pink lips curved up into a mischievous smile as Tony opened his eyes and instantly locked gazes with him. 

"One million dollars," Loki said, before the bidding could even start. Tony's eyebrows rose into his hairline, but no one else reacted. Loki's voice was smooth, but firm, like silk moulded over steel, and it was resolute when he added, "Two million dollars in cash for Tony Stark." 

The auctioneer blinked rapidly, one hand coming up to fan his face even as the other slammed the gavel down onto the podium twice. "Sold, to, uh, the gentleman in the fifth row." 

There were hushed complaints from some of the women in the crowd, that the man hadn't waited until they were called to bid, that the auctioneer had acted hastily, that no one recognized the stranger and he could be dangerous. But the auctioneer only waved the gavel in Tony's general direction, already crooking his fingers towards the curtain to call out the next piece of meat. 

The engineer glanced warily at Loki. He didn't seem to be dangerous, like a wolf in sheep's clothing dressed in Midgardian attire with loafers and socks that showed their smiley face design when he was sitting. But Tony knew better. Loki was up to something; he was always up to something. The God must have been using magic to keep from being recognized, because even Thor was clapping him heartedly on the shoulder as Pepper's secretary from earlier began steering Tony from the stage towards them. 

"Well faired, Man of Iron! Such a boon to help those less fortunate, we must feast in celebration!" Thor greeted enthusiastically, unaware that the money Tony had just raised had previously been stolen from the treasury in Asgard. 

"Not right now, big guy, as much as I'd love to. Got to keep our promises, right?"

"Aye," Thor agreed, sounding no less enthusiastic than he had before the rejection. "Lady Potts would be most displeased were we to abscond, as would, uh?" He glanced over his shoulder at the red head who waited with her hands on her hips and one leg cocked like she was tapping her foot unseen beneath the hem of her dress. 

"Jane would be overjoyed though," Tony teased. As one, they glanced at the brunette who sat sulking in the middle of the seated crowd. Some senator had taken the stage now, but like the politician before him, neither made a substantial amount of money (not even added all together with the guys who had gone before could they possibly match what Tony had raised). Speaking of: "Fancy meeting you here?"

Thor glanced between them, not as thick as some people considered him to be, and quickly made himself scare. Loki was watching Tony with narrowed eyes, biting his bottom lip like he was imagining getting his teeth into something else, and there was a flush across his cheekbones. Tony, despite knowing who exactly he was, couldn't help but silently admit that the God was attractive as fuck. Damn him to whatever Nordic afterlife was reserved for people who made shitty choices, but Loki had won (well, bought) a date with him and the flyers Pepper had helped distribute included the tag line: 'The night of your life'. How could he refuse to honor such a promise? Especially when there were needy people at stake, who could really use the money Loki had just given them? Loki deserved to be rewarded for his generosity, mischief being planned or not, and how could Tony live with himself if he let Steve's date have a better night of her life than _his_? He was Tony Stark: he practically coined the phrase 'the night of your life' and he certainly lived up to it. Or, rather, exceeded it!

"You recognize me?"

"Would you rather I didn't?"

"Oh no," Loki purred, "I much prefer to be appreciated in my own form. I'm merely surprised that you haven't run screaming." The God licked his lips, before pushing them out into a pout, eyes traveling the length of Tony's torso to rest just above the belt of his trousers. One hand came forward, slowly at first as if wary of being shoved away, to tug the shirt out of his waist band. 

"The only one screaming tonight if going to be you, Mr Lewis,"2 Tony promised, tone dark and sultry. He even fluttered his eyelashes for a second, before he winked. 

_XXX_

Apparently it was a condition of their date that take the person's money, and _then_ take the person on a date. So despite instructing Happy to bring them home, Tony found himself stepping out of his car (clothes a little mused and lips slightly swollen) onto the curb of Fifth and Parks. 

"Ms Potts," was all Happy said when Tony opened his mouth to complain. He snapped it shut twice as quickly. 

"Guess we're having dinner," Tony only whined a little, arm winding its way around Loki's waist to cup his far hip. It was sharp and his waist was trim, and Tony liked the feeling of the God pressed against his side.. "It'll be awesome. You're with me, remember."

"I am aware." Loki was grinning smugly, almost dangerously wide, and if possible it only grew wider as Happy slipped back into the drivers side of the car before making sure his charges were safely in the building. "How adverse are you to causing a little... mischief?"

"Uh," Tony hummed, considering. "Not very?" He decided, figuring he could just blame Loki for everything if the Avengers had a problem with whatever came next, (and he could blame Pepper if Thor asked and save himself the lecture of 'my Brother is simply misunderstood, Man of Iron'). In full view of the street and the staff members who were loitering in the doorway to greet them, and the crowd who had gathered once someone recognized Tony Stark, Loki teleported them away from the restaurant. Tony's bedroom was a sight for sore eyes, but his lab would have been better: not only did he want sex now, but Tony really wanted to do science. Science and sex, two of the best things ever. And Loki was pretty hot, and he had magic, and if he let Tony study his magic after they had awesome sex (it would be awesome; Tony could just tell from looking at a person) then Loki would go on the 'best things ever' list two. Best ever villain maybe? 

"That was fun," the mortal crowed, grinning now as widely as Loki.. 

"You have a promise to keep, Stark. I grow impatient." The God feigned anger, arms crossing and he pulled away from Tony's arm, but the smirk never faded and his eyes were bright with excitement. 

"Oh?" Tony asked, as he begun to peel himself out of his suit. Expensive though it was, he let the jacket pool on the floor and then he stood on it as he walked closer to the bed, sitting down to pull off his shoes and socks, and tossed them on the jacket too. 

With a click of his fingers, Loki was naked. He was hard and ready, the tip already slick with pre-come, and every inch of him below his eyelashes was completely hairless. 

"You promised to make me scream," the God reminded Tony. He sank to his knees, between the engineers spread legs, and reached up with sure fingers to unbutton his shirt. He unzipped Tony's trousers with his teeth, dragging the zipper down slowly while he kept his eyes firmly on Tony's face. The mortal was panting from anticipation by the time he was naked, having lifted his hips to help Loki pull down his pants. 

"Gotta keep your promises," Tony breathed. He licked his lips, just as Loki licked his own, head bending forward so that his tongue just barely brushed the head of Tony's cock at the same time. "Get up here so I can make good on my promise, gorgeous." 

Loki obliged, grinning like the cat who got the cream. He folded himself onto his hands and knees, arms crossed beneath his head so that he could half lie, with his back arched, facing Tony. The mortal took his time preparing him, using fingers and lips and tongue, and toys that he kept in the top drawer beside his bed. Loki didn't scream until he was coming, and Tony didn't fuck him until he screamed. They were still holed up in Tony's room together, long after the rest of the Avengers returned from their dates. Actually, they were still there when most of the (early risers) Avengers came down for breakfast. Tony had more than kept his promise, so much so that Loki's throat hurt (despite his superhuman healing abilities) from screaming, and begging shamelessly for more. 

Having been volunteered to retrieve Tony for breakfast once Jarvis had informed Steve he was awake, Tony made Thor scream too. 

Serves him right for not knocking, Loki thought, before refusing the offer of sustenance and demanding that Tony fuck him harder: audience, not an issue. He finally had what he wanted, having lied, cheated and stole to wind up in Tony's bed, and if Thor thought he could drag them apart so soon or so easily, he had another thing coming.

**The End**

1 - (N/A: up to $5,500 for a custom job)  
2 - Edward Lewis, from Pretty Woman. Cause he bought her too. 

 

Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
